


Let's heal!

by ZerochaphiL



Series: Let's series [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: ArashiFicBlog, M/M, Matsumiya - Freeform, Old Fic, Sickfic, Since2009, strangers on a train
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerochaphiL/pseuds/ZerochaphiL
Summary: เมื่อคนช่างดูแลล้มป่วย ก็ถึงคราวคนตัวเล็กจะเป็นฝ่ายดูแลบ้างแล้ว+++++++"....คาซึนาริ""อ่ะ จุน ตื่นแล้วเหรอ เป็นไงบ้าง""ก็..รู้สึกดีขึ้น""ดีแล้ว ลุกขึ้นไหวไหม ฉันทำข้าวต้มไว้น่ะ"ชายหนุ่มร่างเล็กลุกขึ้นจากพื้นห้องมาช่วยพยุงคนไม่สบายให้ลุกขึ้นนั่งและเมื่อผ้าห่มที่คลุมตัวร่นลงไปกองกับตักให้เขาได้เห็นชุดที่ใส่ว่ามันไม่ใช่ชุดเดิมก่อนที่เขาจะหลับไป"...นายเปลี่ยนชุดให้เหรอ??""ถ้าไม่ใช่ฉัน จะเป็นใคร?? คิดว่าตัวเองละเมอเปลี่ยนเองได้ว่างั้น"
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Series: Let's series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554655





	Let's heal!

**Author's Note:**

> เรื่องที่สี่ของ Lets' series  
URL: http://www.arashificblog.net/ficblog/blog/zerochaphil/1250/3962

Let's heal!

+++++++++++

...มัตสึจุนไม่สบายอยู่ที่ห้อง...

เป็นแมสเซสที่คาซึนาริได้รับเมื่อราวๆ5นาทีก่อน จากเมเนเจอร์ซังที่โทรไปหาจุนโดยบังเอิญ

ถามว่าเขาร้อนใจไหม...แน่นอน เขาเป็นห่วงคนตัวสูงคนนั้น

ไม่สบายหนักแค่ไหน.. ต้องไปหาหมอรึเปล่า.. กินข้าวกินยาแล้วรึยัง...

เมมเบอร์ทุกคนรู้ดี จุนไม่ใช่คนที่ร่างกายแข็งแรงนักหรอก.. เจ็บไข้ง่าย ไม่สบายก็บ่อย..

และนั่นเป็นเหตุผลที่ว่า ทำไมจุนถึงได้ชอบอะไรก็แล้วแต่ที่เกี่ยวกับเรื่องสุขภาพ

เป็นเจ้าพ่อยาทุกขนานสมุนไพรทุกชนิดที่แม้แต่ไอบะซังยังชื่นชม

ด้วยเหตุผลเดียวกันนั้น ทำให้เมมเบอร์ไม่ปริปากบ่นเวลาที่น้องเล็กของวงจู้จี้เรื่องอาหารการกิน

แต่คาซึนาริก็ยังไม่ขยับไปไหนจากห้องพักนักแสดงใน The Tokyo Glove

โรงละครที่ละครเวทีเรื่อง "Strangers on a train" จะเริ่มในอีกไม่ช้านี้

ถึงจะเป็นห่วงแค่ไหน แต่การละทิ้งงานด้วยเรื่องส่วนตัวอย่างไร้ความรับผิดชอบก็ไม่ใช่นิสัยของเขา

การแสดงทั้งหมด รวมเวลาเก็บของขึ้นรถ..ใช้เวลาราวๆ 3ชม. 

สิ่งที่เขาทำได้ในตอนนี้ คือ เพ่งสมาธิกับการแสดงที่ไม่ควรมีที่ติจากความกังวลของเขา 

"นิโนะมิยะคุง เป็นอะไรรึเปล่า หน้านิ่วคิ้วขมวดเชียว"

"...ไม่มีอะไรครับ"

"อืมม งั้น..ถ้ามีอะไรก็บอกได้นะ" 

"เอ่อ..ชิเงะคุง"

"หืมม์??" 

"วันนี้ผม..ต้องรีบกลับ คงต้องขอตัวจากงานเลี้ยงหลังปิดม่านนะครับ"

"อ๋อ ได้สิ ว่าแต่มีเรื่องอะไรใหญ่โตรึเปล่า??"

"...ก็นิดหน่อย คือ...... มีคนป่วยรออยู่น่ะครับ" 

"หึๆๆ งั้นคงเป็นคนสำคัญสินะ เพราะฉันไม่เคยเห็นนิโนะมิยะคุงทำสีหน้ากังวลขนาดนั้นมาก่อนเลย"

...ก็ขนาดบางฉากบางตอนที่ต้องทำอารมณ์ยากแสนยากแค่ไหน 

เด็กหนุ่มคนนี้ก็ยังนิ่ง สงบและมีสมาธิแน่วแน่ ราวกับว่าไม่มีอะไรที่เขาควบคุมไม่ได้

แต่ท่าทีที่เห็นในวันนี้.. 

แม้ภายนอกจะยังดูนิ่งเหมือนเดิม แต่ดวงตาที่เคยเปี่ยมพลังในวันก่อนๆ กลับเจือรอยกังวลอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

"ครับ..... สำคัญมาก"

..................................................  
...........................  
.......  
..  
.  
.

ราวสามชั่วโมงต่อมา ร่างเล็กก็ยืนอยู่หน้าประตูห้องของคนตัวสูงของเขา

มือเล็กควานหากุญแจดอกเล็กที่แทบไม่เคยได้ใช้ในกระเป๋าก่อนหยิบมาไขประตูเข้าไปโดยไม่คิดจะเคาะหรือกดกริ่งแต่อย่างใด

...ถ้าอีกคนหลับอยู่ เขาก็ไม่อยากให้คนป่วยต้องตื่นและฝืนร่างกายมาเปิดประตูให้หรอก...

"รบกวนด้วย" เสียงเล็กพึมพำขึ้นเบาๆ..อย่างทุกครั้งที่เขามาค้างที่นี่ 

คนตัวเล็กก้าวเข้าไปในห้องที่คุ้นเคย วางสัมภาระทั้งหลายไว้บนโต๊ะกินข้าว

ในห้องนั่งเล่นและในครัวด้านนอก ไม่มีกรอบร่างสูงเพรียวอยู่ที่ใดเลย

ขาเรียวสาวเท้ารวดเร็วตรงเข้าห้องนอนด้านใน มือป้อมเปิดประตูออกช้าๆอย่างเงียบเชียบ 

สิ่งที่ชัดเจนในสายตาคือ ร่างที่หลับสนิทภายใต้ผ้าห่มบนเตียงกว้าง

คาซึนาริเดินมานั่งข้างเตียงนั้นก่อนกวาดสายตามองร่างตรงหน้า

ใบหน้าที่ขาวจัดอยู่เสมอตอนนี้แดงเรื่อด้วยพิษไข้ ริมฝีปากอิ่มแดงจัดผ่อนลมหายใจร้อนระอุที่บอกถึงอุณหภูมิในร่างกาย คิ้วเข้มขมวดมุ่นดูท่าทางจะทรมานไม่น้อยแม้ในยามหลับใหล

มือเล็กป้อมเอื้อมทาบหน้าผากและต้นคอชุ่มเหงื่อเบาๆและรับรู้ทันทีถึงความร้อนที่กระทบฝ่ามือ

คนตัวเล็กขยับตัวลุกขึ้นช้าๆตรงไปที่ตู้เสื้อผ้าก่อนมองซ้ายมองขวาหาผ้าขนหนูผืนหนึ่งออกมาจนได้

...เช็ดตัวซักรอบละกัน เหงื่อออกจนชุ่มไปทั้งตัวแล้ว...

ว่าแล้วก็เดินเข้าห้องน้ำคว้าอ่างสะอาดใบย่อมรองน้ำแล้วยกออกมาวางบนโต๊ะข้างเตียง

ผ้าขนหนูผืนนุ่มถูกจุ่มชุบน้ำแล้วบิดให้หมาด ก่อนพับครึ่งพร้อมปฏิบัติภารกิจ

คาซึนารินั่งลงที่ข้างเตียงก่อนเอื้อมมือเล็กข้างหนึ่งเกลี่ยผมนุ่มสีดำสนิทที่เปียกชื้นให้พ้นจากกรอบหน้าคม 

ผ้าผืนเล็กไล่ซับเม็ดเหงื่อที่เกาะพราวทั่วทั้งใบหน้าและต้นคอก่อนจะละมาที่แขนขาวทั้งสองข้าง

คิ้วเรียวขมวดมุ่นเมื่อเลิกผ้าห่มผืนหนาขึ้น ไอร้อนจากร่างเพรียวในชุดนอนชื้นเหงื่อมีมากจนถึงกับรู้สึกได้... 

...เช็ดตัวเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าเลยดีกว่ามั้งเนี่ย เหงื่อท่วมขนาดนี้...

ร่างเล็กผละจากคนป่วยไปหาตู้เสื้อผ้าอีกครั้ง หลังจากงมๆๆอยู่สักพักก็ได้ชุดนอนติดมือออกมา

ยังไม่ทันได้ปิดประตูตู้เสื้อผ้า คนตัวเล็กก็ได้ยินเสียงทุ้มแหบแผ่วเบาอยู่ด้านหลัง

"คาซึ..นาริ" เขาปิดตู้และหันหลังกลับมานั่งที่ขอบเตียง มือเรียวอุ่นจัดเอื้อมมาจับข้อมือของเขาไว้ก่อนจะเอ่ยถาม

"มาที่นี่ได้ยังไง" 

"TAXI" 

"ไม่ใช่.. ไม่ได้หมายความว่าอย่างนั้น" 

"......" คาซึนาริไม่ตอบ แต่ถามกลับไปเสียงเรียบ

"ไม่สบายทำไมไม่บอก" 

"...ก็นายมีงาน" เสียงที่เบาอยู่แล้วกลับแผ่วลงอีก ถึงจะสติไม่สมบูรณ์นักแต่เขาก็รับรู้ถึงกระไอโกรธจากคนตัวเล็กนี้ได้ดี

"อย่ามาอ้างเรื่องงาน คราวที่แล้วฉันไม่มีงาน นายก็ไม่บอก"

"...ก็ฉันไม่อยากให้นายติดหวัด"

"ฉันไม่ได้อ่อนแอขนาดนั้น นายก็รู้" 

"............ขอโทษ" ...คำนี้แหละที่เขาอยากฟัง...คนตัวเล็กถอนหายใจไปเฮือกหนึ่ง

"ฉันรู้ว่า นายเป็นห่วงฉัน แต่คิดในทางกลับกันบ้างสิ ฉันก็ห่วงนายเหมือนกันนะ"

"ขอบใจ" คนป่วยยิ้มบางให้กับเขา และนั่นก็ทำให้อารมณ์โกรธที่มีอยู่จางหายอย่างง่ายดาย

"...เช็ดตัวนะ" 

"คัซจะทำให้เหรอ?" อืม นี่เขาคิดไปเองรึเปล่าเนี่ย..เสียงที่ได้ยินมันฟังดูอ้อนๆยังไงไม่รู้แหะ

"......อืม" เพียงเท่านั้น เขาก็ได้รับรอยยิ้มสวยจากริมฝีปากแดงจัดในทันที "ดีจัง"

อาจเป็นเพราะครั้งนี้เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาได้อยู่กับจุนเวลาไม่สบาย ได้เห็นคนคนนี้ในสถานการณ์ที่ไม่ปกติอย่างเช่นทุกวันก็เป็นได้

ก็ใครจะรู้..มัตสึโมโต้ จุน..ที่แสนเท่ห์และดูเป็นผู้ใหญ่เกินวัย แต่เวลาไม่สบายจะอ้อนได้เป็นเด็กแบบนี้...

และนั่นก็ทำให้เกิดคำๆนึงผุดขึ้นมาในใจอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

...น่ารัก...

คนตัวเล็กพลิกตัวนั่งหันหลังให้คนป่วย มือป้อมถูกยกขึ้นปิดหน้าปิดตาซ่อนรอยยิ้มเต็มแก้มและนัยน์ตาพราวของตัวเองไว้

แต่ท่าทางเขาจะทำการเก็บกลั้นอารมณ์เอ็นดูคนตรงหน้านานไปหน่อย จนทำให้เกิดแรงดึงเบาๆที่ปลายเสื้อด้านหลัง

และพอเขาหันกลับไป ก็เจอกับนัยน์ตาสีอ่อนเชื่อมปรอยเพราะฤทธิ์ไข้ของคนไม่สบาย ทั้งริมฝีปากแดงสดที่ขยับเบาๆเปล่งเสียงทุ้มแหบออกมา

"หิวน้ำ.."

...อืมมม ปล้ำคนป่วยจะผิดไหมนะ??...

"...คาซึ??"

"อ่ะ ได้ๆ รอเดี๋ยวนะ" มือเล็กเอื้อมคว้าแก้วน้ำที่ตั้งอยู่บนโต๊ะเตี้ยข้างเตียงมา 

คาซึนาริขยับลุกนั่งในท่าที่ถนัดกว่าเดิมแล้วค่อยๆพยุงคนตัวโตกว่าให้เอนพิงหมอนนุ่มใบโต ขอบแก้วเนื้อบางราคาแพงถูกวางแตะแนบกับริมฝีปากล่างอิ่มแดง อีกหนึ่งมือป้อมถือผ้าขนหนูผืนเล็กพลางซับน้ำที่มุมปากอีกคนเมื่อแก้วน้ำว่างเปล่า

นัยน์ตาใสเหลือบมองเห็นแผงยาแก้ไข้บนโต๊ะขณะวางแก้วคืนที่เดิม

"กินยาไปตอนกี่โมงน่ะ"

"ราวๆสองสามทุ่มละมั้ง" 

"..งั้นก็อีกสองชั่วโมงสินะ" เสียงเล็กเอ่ยพึมพำกับตัวเองพลางมองที่นาฬิกาข้อมือ

"ร้อน.." ทั้งๆที่แอร์ก็ถูกเปิดไว้ให้ภายในห้องเย็นฉ่ำ แต่ก็ไม่ได้ช่วยลดทอนอุณหภูมิของคนไข้ขึ้นเลยแม้แต่น้อย...

"งั้นเช็ดตัวก่อนละกัน" อีกครั้งที่ผ้าขนหนูผืนนุ่มถูกจุ่มน้ำและบิดจนหมาด ก่อนจะถูกพับและเช็ดเบาๆที่ใบหน้าและลำคอ

"เหนียวตัว...อยากอาบน้ำ" 

"ตำราไหนมันบอกนายไม่ทราบว่า คนมีไข้ให้อาบน้ำ ห๊ะ!" 

"....ตำราบ้านมัตสึโมโต้" นัยน์ตาคู่ใสหรี่ลงเหล่มอง 

...ป่วยแล้วยังจะปากดี ตาจะปิดอยู่แล้วแต่ยังมีแรงจะเถียง ทั้งๆที่ทำตัวเป็นเด็กดีเมื่อกี้ก็ออกจะน่ารัก เฮ้ออ~~ 

"แต่ตอนนี้ฉันเป็นคนดูแลนาย เพราะงั้นฉันจะใช้ตำราบ้านนิโนะมิยะเว้ย"

"หึๆๆ เป็นเกียรติจริงๆ"

"เออ รู้ก็ดี" 

มือเล็กค่อยๆประคองคนป่วยให้เอนตัวลงนอนดังเดิม ก่อนจะไล่เช็ดมือและแขนทั้งสองข้างอีกรอบ

ผ้าผืนเล็กถูกทิ้งลงในอ่างน้ำใบย่อมและถูกยกออกไปเพื่อเปลี่ยนน้ำ 

แต่ก่อนจะพ้นประตูห้องเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงทุ้มแหบลอยไล่หลังมา...

"บุไตเป็นยังไงบ้าง"

..ก็ไม่ทันได้ตอบออกไปหรอก เพราะเท้าก้าวพ้นห้องออกมาถึงห้องน้ำซะก่อน 

พอหลังจากเปลี่ยนน้ำเรียบร้อยแล้วเดินกลับมา เสียงเล็กก็นำทางไปก่อนตัวเพื่อตอบคำถาม หากแต่..

"ก็...อย่างที่นายไปดูแล้วน่ะแหละ....อ่ะ.." ...หลับไปซะแล้ว...

เถอะ ก็ดี หลับไปแบบนี้จะได้เช็ดตัวเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าได้ง่ายขึ้นอีกหน่อย

ก็ลองคิดภาพว่า เช็ดตัวไปพลาง..มีตาเชื่อมๆของอีกคนมองไปพลาง..คงได้เป็นอันเช็ดกันหรอกน่ะ...

ผ้าผืนเล็กถูกบิดหมาดและพับขึ้นอีกครั้ง ก่อนซับเบาๆที่หน้าผากและใบหน้า 

คาซึนาริเปิดลิ้นชักที่โต๊ะข้างเตียงออก เขาจำได้ว่าเคยเห็นแผ่นลดไข้ถูกเก็บไว้ในนี้น้า

...อ่ะ เจอแล้ว...

หลังจากดึงแถบกระดาษออก แผ่นยาสีฟ้าอ่อนก็ถูกวางแนบหน้าผากคนป่วยอย่างเบามือ

...โอเค น่าจะช่วยได้ซักหน่อยล่ะนะ...

...เอาล่ะ ลงมือเลยดีกว่า.....

..................................................  
...........................  
.......  
..  
.  
.

"อือออออ..." 

เสียงครางต่ำดังขึ้นจากลำคอของคนที่เพิ่งรู้สึกตัวตื่น...

ความทรงจำเลือนลางในช่วงก่อนจะนอนเริ่มไหลเข้ามาให้ได้ทบทวนกันเป็นฉากๆ

ให้เขาได้รับรู้ว่ามีคนอีกคนอยู่ด้วยกันกับเขาในห้องนี้...คาซึนาริมาที่นี่

เปลือกตาที่ปิดมานานหลายชม.ไว้ค่อยๆแย้มออกเผยนัยน์ตาคู่คมให้ได้ปรับภาพและทำงานตามกลไกของมัน

เพดานห้องเป็นสิ่งแรกที่จุนเห็น....รวมทั้งเสียงนั่น...........

เสียง ฟั่บๆๆ ของแผ่นพลาสติกบางๆ52ใบที่ถูกกรีดอย่างตั้งใจที่มาจากทางด้านขวามือของเขา

นัยน์ตาเรียวเหลือบมองทางต้นเสียงแล้วก็ได้เห็น.....

เจ้าตัวเล็กของเขานั่งพิงหลังกับขอบเตียงในระยะเอื้อมมือถึง

ศีรษะทุยสวยปกคลุมด้วยเส้นผมสีน้ำตาลนุ่มพลิ้ว ต้นคอขาวที่โผล่พ้นปกเสื้อและแนวไหล่เล็กบางคือสิ่งที่สะท้อนอยู่ในสายตา

จุนเหลือบมองนาฬิกาบนโต๊ะข้างเตียง..ห้าทุ่มกว่าแล้วเหรอเนี่ย.........

แล้วนี่..ทั้งที่เพิ่งกลับจากงานที่ต้องพลังมากมายอย่างละครเวที 

คนตัวเล็กกลับไม่ยอมกลับบ้านพักผ่อน ตรงมาหาเขา..แถมยังนั่งเฝ้าไข้โดยไม่หลับไม่นอนเสียหลายชั่วโมง...

"....คาซึนาริ"

"อ่ะ จุน ตื่นแล้วเหรอ เป็นไงบ้าง"

"ก็..รู้สึกดีขึ้น"

"ดีแล้ว ลุกขึ้นไหวไหม ฉันทำข้าวต้มไว้น่ะ" 

ชายหนุ่มร่างเล็กลุกขึ้นจากพื้นห้องมาช่วยพยุงคนไม่สบายให้ลุกขึ้นนั่ง

และเมื่อผ้าห่มที่คลุมตัวร่นลงไปกองกับตักให้เขาได้เห็นชุดที่ใส่ว่ามันไม่ใช่ชุดเดิมก่อนที่เขาจะหลับไป

"...นายเปลี่ยนชุดให้เหรอ??"

"ถ้าไม่ใช่ฉัน จะเป็นใคร?? คิดว่าตัวเองละเมอเปลี่ยนเองได้ว่างั้น"

"หึๆๆ เออเนอะ"

"จะให้ฉันเอาข้าวมาให้ หรือจะออกไปกินข้างนอก"

"ไปนั่งข้างนอกดีกว่า จมอยู่แต่ในห้องมาทั้งวันแล้ว"

"งั้นก็ไป..ลุกได้แล้ว รีบๆกินข้าวจะได้กินยาแล้วกลับมานอนต่อ"

มือป้อมจับยึดมือใหญ่เพื่อเป็นหลักให้พยุงตัวลุกขึ้นมาจากเตียงแล้วจูงมือเดินช้าๆไปยังโต๊ะกินข้าวด้านนอก

บุรุษพยาบาลจำเป็นปล่อยคนป่วยตัวโตให้นั่งที่เก้าอี้แล้วเจ้าตัวก็เดินไปหยิบน้ำอุ่นมาให้

"จิบช้าๆนะ" เอ่ยบอกอีกคนก่อนจะเดินเข้าไปที่หลังเคาทน์เตอร์เพื่อตักข้าวต้มที่ทำไว้เมื่อครู่นี้

จุนที่เรียวแรงยังไม่กลับคืนมาอย่างสมบูรณ์ก็ได้แต่มองคนตัวเล็กเดินหยิบนู่นจับนี้อยู่ในครัวแล้วก็คลี่ยิ้มบาง....

แค่การที่มีใครสักคนอยู่ข้างๆเวลาไม่สบาย ก็ทำให้รู้สึกดีเหลือเกินแล้ว...

แต่นี่..เจ้าตัวเล็กของเขา..นอกจากมาอยู่ข้างๆแล้ว ยังช่วยดูแลหลายๆอย่าง...

นัยน์ตาคู่ใสที่มักจะฉายแววซุกซนเจ้าเล่ห์นัก เวลานี้กลับมีแต่ความรู้สึกห่วงใยเคลือบชัด

โดยไร้คำพูด..มีเพียงการกระทำที่บอกถึงความรู้สึกที่มีให้...

เท่านี้ก็ทำให้คนป่วยรู้สึกราวกับว่าอาการเจ็บไข้ที่เป็นอยู่ได้ทุเลาลงไปซะมากแล้ว

"อ่ะ ได้ละ ข้าวต้ม ร้อนนะ ระวังลวกลิ้นด้วย ยิ่งลิ้นแมวอยู่นายน่ะ"

ข้าวต้มใส่ไข่ง่ายๆในชามที่ถูกวางลงตรงหน้าเขานั้น ส่งกลิ่นหอมกรุ่นน่าทาน

เมนูสามัญสำหรับคนไม่สบาย..แต่ก็ทำให้เขาอดไม่ได้ที่จะวาดยิ้มเต็มแก้มออกมา..

"ขอบใจนะ คาซึนาริ" คนตัวเล็กยักไหล่เบาๆตอบรับคำขอบคุณนั้น แต่ก็มีรอยยิ้มเล็กๆตามมาด้วย

"ทานแล้วนะครับ" มือใหญ่ยกช้อนขึ้นมาจรดริมฝีปากก่อนจะเป่าเบาๆให้พอหายร้อนแล้วส่งเข้าปาก "อื้มม อร่อยนะ"

"แน่ล่ะ คิดว่าฝีมือใครกัน" คนตัวเล็กยิ้มกริ่ม

"หึๆๆ ฝีมือดีแบบนี้ มาทำให้กินบ่อยๆก็ดีนะ" 

"ไม่อ่ะ บางอย่าง..ถ้าทำพร่ำเพรื่อมันก็จะไม่ "พิเศษ" น่ะสิ" 

"อืมมมม เข้าใจละ.. ว่าแต่ นายไม่กินเหรอ??"

"ไม่ละ ไม่หิว"

"กินจากโรงละครมาแล้ว??"

"เปล่า ไม่ได้กิน"

"งั้นก็ไปตักมากินด้วยกันสิ"

"ไม่หิวอ่ะ" 

...ดื้อจริง เจ้าตัวเล็กนี่ แบบนี้คงต้องยื่นคำขาดซะแล้วมั๊ง...

"คัซ..ถ้านายไม่กิน ฉันจะไม่กิน และถ้าฉันไม่กินข้าว ฉันก็จะกินยาไม่ได้ แล้วถ้าไม่มียา อาการฉันก็จะทรุด"

"โอเคๆๆ นายชนะ ไปตักแล้ว" 

ร่างเล็กลุกขึ้นอย่างอิดออด ริมฝีปากบางขมุบขมิบบ่นความเผด็จการของคนป่วยไม่เลิก แต่อีกฝ่ายกลับยิ้มกว้าง

"ยิ้มอะไรไม่ทราบห๊ะ"

"ฉันดีใจนะ ที่นายเป็นห่วงสุขภาพของฉัน"

".........ก็ต้องห่วงอยู่แล้วสิ" เสียงเล็กตอบเบาๆกลับไป ก่อนจะก้มหน้าซ่อนแก้มใสสีระเรื่อพลางตักข้าวต้มใส่ปากก่อนบ่นอุบอิบกับตัวเอง แต่ด้วยความที่นั่งกันอยู่แค่สองคนแถมระยะก็ไม่ได้ห่างกันซักเท่าไหร่เลย เสียงงึมงำนั่นเลยลอยมาถึงหูอีกคนให้พอจับความได้...ให้คนป่วยได้เก็บมายิ้มๆขำๆกับชามข้าวได้อีก... 

...คิดว่าตัวเองเป็นอะไรสำหรับฉันกันล่ะ ไอ้บ้านี่.....บอกกี่ทีว่าอย่าพูดอะไรตรงๆแบบนี้ มันน่าอายนะเว้ย จิ๊ิ!!...

..................................................  
...........................  
.......  
..  
.  
.

"คัซ นายจะกลับหรือจะค้างที่นี่น่ะ??"

เสียงทุ้มเจือแหบดังขึ้นหลังจากกินยาหลังอาหารและดื่มน้ำตามเรียบร้อยแล้ว 

แต่คำถามที่ไม่เคยได้ยินมาก่อนก็ทำเอาคาซึนาริที่กำลังเก็บถ้วยชามที่ล้างแล้วถึงกับชะงักมือ

"ก็..คงจะค้างล่ะมั้ง ขี้เกียจขับรถกลับแล้วอ่ะ"

"แล้ว..นายจะนอนตรงไหน??" มาคำถามนี้คิ้วเรียวยิ่งขมวดหนักกว่าเดิม

"ก็นอนที่เดิมที่เคยนอนน่ะแหละ ทำไมเหรอ"

"ก็..ถึงอาการจะดีขึ้นบ้างแล้ว แต่ฉันก็ยังมีไข้อยู่นะ"

"แล้ว??"

"คัซ นายมีบุไตแทบทุกวันนะ"

"แล้ว??"

"จะมา "แล้ว??" อะไรล่ะ ฉันเป็นห่วงนายนะ ถ้าติดหวัดจากฉันไปจะทำยังไง"

"ฉันแข็งแรงดีน่า อีกอย่าง ถ้ามันจะติดจริงๆล่ะก็ จะมาระวังตัวเอาป่านนี้ก็ช้าไปโขแล้ว"

"แต่.."

"หรือถ้านายกังวลนัก เดี๋ยวฉันกินยากันไว้ก่อนก็ได้"

"เอางั้นเหรอ??"

"เอางั้นสิ" ว่าแล้วมือป้อมก็วางจานใบสุดท้ายลงกับที่คว่ำแล้วเดินมาที่โต๊ะพลางเทยาแก้ไข้ออกจากขวด โยนเข้าปากแล้วดื่มน้ำตาม

"จุนคุงนี่ ขี้ห่วงพอๆกับคาซึโกะเลย"

"แน่ล่ะสิ ก็มีลูกชายอยู่คนเดียวนี่" ลูกชายที่แปลความหมายได้ใกล้เคียงที่สุดกับ "คนรัก" น่ะนะ

"เอาน่า คุณแม่เลี้ยงมาดี ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอก กลับเข้าไปนอนในห้องได้แล้วนายน่ะ"

"แล้วนายล่ะ??"

"จะไปอาบน้ำ แล้วจะตามไป"

พอคนตัวสูงพยักหน้ากับคำบอกนั้นแล้วเดินหายเข้าไปในห้องนอน คาซึนาริก็เดินไปหาห้องน้ำด้วยความรู้สึกเหนียวตัวพร้อมผ้าเช็ดตัวพาดไหล่และชุดเปลี่ยนในมือที่ค้นมาจากผู้เสื้อผ้าเจ้าของห้องนั่นแหละ

เพียงไม่นานกับการชำระเหงื่อไคล มือป้อมก็เปิดประตูห้องนอนของเจ้าบ้านเข้าไปพลางหรี่ตามองพร้อมเอ่ยเสียงฉุน

"ให้เข้ามานอน ไม่ใช่อ่านหนังสือ"

"ก็รอนายไง"

"รอทำไม"

"นอนพร้อมกันน่าจะทำให้หายไข้ได้ดี" 

...เออ เอาเข้าไป อ้อนเข้าไป...รู้ว่าจะใจอ่อนยอมให้ล่ะสิถึงได้อ้อนไปยิ้มไปแบบนี้...

"มั่ว" พูดไปอย่างนั้นแต่หลังจากก็พาดผ้าเช็ดตัวไว้ที่ราวแขวนแล้วเดินกลับมาคลานขึ้นเตียงไปนั่งตรงที่ประจำข้างๆคนป่วยอยู่ดี พร้อมกับจุนที่วางหนังสือลงทันทีที่คนตัวเล็กมาอยู่ข้างกาย

ฝ่ามือเล็กวางนาบหน้าผากของอีกคนและอีกมือก็แนบอยู่กับหน้าผากตัวเอง...

"ตัวไม่ค่อยร้อนเท่าไหร่แล้ว พรุ่งนี้ก็น่าจะดีขึ้น..ล่ะมั้ง" เสียงเล็กบอกถึงความไม่มั่นใจนัก 

ก็แน่ละ ก็เขาสุขภาพแข็งแรงมาโดยตลอด ขนาดเล่นเกมส์ติดต่อกันสองวันโดยไม่หลับไม่นอนก็ยังไม่เห็นจะเป็นอะไร กินแต่ขนมปังไม่ก็แฮมเบอร์เกอร์ทั้งอาทิตย์ก็ไม่มีปัญหา

ผิดกับคนตรงหน้านี้ อากาศเปลี่ยนหน่อยก็เอาละ อาหารก็ต้องกินแต่ของที่มีประโยชน์ตลอด 

ไหนจะสมุนไพร.. ไหนจะวิตามินเสริม.. ไปไหนมาไหนก็พกยาติดตัวเป็นกระบุง

คนตัวเล็กถอนหายใจออกมาเฮือกใหญ่ก่อนเอ่ยเบาๆ 

"ดูแลตัวเองให้มากกว่านี้หน่อยสิ" 

"ช่วงนี้นอนน้อยน่ะ มัวแต่หมกหมุ่นกับการวางแผนคอนเสิร์ตที่กำลังจะมาถึง"

"คอนเสิร์ตนี้สำคัญ ฉันเข้าใจ แต่สุขภาพนายสำคัญกว่าไม่ใช่เหรอ"

"อืม ฉันรู้" ..และฉันก็รู้ว่า คำว่า "รู้" ของนาย ไม่ได้แปลว่า "จะทำตาม"...เฮ้อออ~~

"เถอะ นอนได้แล้ว"

คาซึนาริเอื้อมตัวปิดสวิชต์โคมไฟให้ห้องทั้งห้องมืดสนิทก่อนจะล้มตัวลงนอนให้สบาย 

แต่ไหงกลับจะรู้สึกแปลกๆชอบกลหว่า.......อ้อ รู้ละ...

"นายกะจะนอนห่างตัวฉันแบบนั้นทั้งคืนรึไง เอาให้ตกเตียงเลยไหม จุน"

"ก็..."

"ขยับมานี่" เสียงเล็กเอ่ยกึ่งรำคาญนิดๆ 

เจ้าของห้องค่อยๆเขยิบตัวเข้ามานอนใกล้กว่าเดิมอีกหน่อยและกำลังจะนอนตะแคงหันหลังให้

"หันมา.. เอาแขนออกไปด้วย" มือเล็กปัดแขนเรียวให้พ้นทางเปิดอ้อมอกกว้างให้คนตัวเล็กได้ซุกเข้าไปนอนแบบสบายๆอย่างเคย

"คัซ..."

"ฉันไม่ติดหวัดนายหรอกน่า นอนได้แล้ว ง่วง ราตรีสวัสดิ์" ว่าจบก็หลับตานอน..หรือหลับตาหนีไปซะอย่างนั้น 

จุนได้แต่มองเจ้าตัวเล็กแสนดื้อของเขาที่ซุกซบอยู่ในอ้อมแขนของตัวเองอย่างเหนื่อยใจอ่อนใจ แต่ก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากต้องนอนแบบนี้จริงๆ 

"เฮ้อออ~~ ราตรีสวัสดิ์ คาซึนาริ" 

ทั้งที่บอกก็แล้ว เตือนก็แล้ว ไม่มีฟังกันเล้ยยย เจ้าตัวแสบนี่!! 

ถึงจะแข็งแรงดี แต่ก็ไม่ใช่ว่าจะไม่มีทางป่วยนี่นา 

บ่นๆๆๆในใจคือสิ่งเดียวที่เขาทำได้ในตอนนี้ แต่ก็ไม่นานนักหรอกเพราะฤทธิ์ยาที่กินเข้าไปเริ่มทำงานเต็มประสิทธิภาพของมัน

และไม่ช้า..ก็หมดเวลาสำหรับสติสัมปะชัญญะ..คนป่วยนอนหลับไปแล้วเรียบร้อย

หากเรียวแขนแข็งแรงกลับโอบกระชับร่างเล็กกว่าในอ้อมกอดตามสัญชาตญาน...ตามปกติที่เคยทำ..

ให้คนที่แกล้งหลับไปก่อนได้อมยิ้มสมใจในชัยชนะของตัวเองอย่างเงียบเชียบ และหลับตามอีกคนไปในที่สุด

..................................................  
...........................  
.......  
..  
.  
.

...ฉันมีงานเช้า ไปก่อนนะ อ้อ ฉันทำข้ามต้มไว้ให้ อุ่นกินซะล่ะ...

ข้อความสั้นๆที่ถูกเขียนด้วยลายมือคุ้นตาบนกระดาษแผ่นเล็กที่ถูกแปะไว้กลางโต๊ะกินข้าว 

กระดาษแผ่นเล็ก...ที่ตอนนี้อยู่ในมือใหญ่ของเจ้าของห้องที่ตื่นขึ้นมาแล้วไม่เห็นคนที่ควรจะอยู่ข้างกาย

ร่างสูงโปร่งเดินเข้าครัวไปหาหม้อข้าวต้มที่วางอยู่บนเตาอย่างมั่งคง ไม่มีอาการซวนเซหรือไร้เรี่ยวแรงอย่างเมื่อวาน

เป็นเรื่องที่น่าประหลาดใจเหลือเกินสำหรับจุน...เขารู้สึกได้ตั้งแต่ลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมาในเช้านี้

ทุกครั้งที่เขาไม่สบายนอนซมเพียงลำพังในห้อง ทั้งยังไข้ขึ้นสูงขนาดนั้น มันไม่เคยอาการดีขึ้นได้ขนาดนี้ภายในวันเดียว

แน่นอน เขาอาจจะยังไม่หายดีร้อยเปอร์เซนต์ แต่นี่ก็เกินความคาดหมายไปมากแล้ว

เพราะมีคนอยู่เคียงข้างงั้นเหรอ??..หรือเป็นเพราะใครสักคนคนนั้นคือ..คาซึนาริ..

ชายหนุ่มคลี่ยิ้มละไมออกมาเมื่อครุ่นคิดถึงข้อสัณนิษฐานนี้....

เขามองดูนาฬิกาดิจิตอลบนโต๊ะพลางตักข้าวต้มที่เจ้าตัวเล็กทำไว้ให้เข้าปาก...ตอนนี้ก็บ่ายโมง...

กินข้าว กินยา พักผ่อนอีกซักหน่อยก็น่าจะกลับมาเต็มร้อยได้ไม่เกินเย็นนี้

สายตาคมเหลือบมองใบแฮนด์บิลละครเวทีของเจ้าตัวเล็กที่วางอยู่บนโต๊ะข้างโซฟาแล้วก็อมยิ้ม

...ถ้าโผล่หน้าไปหา จะได้รับรอยยิ้มดีใจที่เขาหายดีแล้วหรือคำด่าที่เจือความเป็นห่วงไว้กันนะ...

...หรืออาจจะทั้งสองอย่างก็ได้...

...เถอะ ไปดูเดี๋ยวก็รู้เองนั่นล่ะ...

\--THE END--

**Author's Note:**

> (ข้อความคัดลอกมาจาก Arashi Fic Blog ปี 2009)  
Author's talk ::  
Long Time No Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~~~  
ทุกคนคงคิดอย่างนี้กับใช่ไหมล่ะคับ เหอๆๆๆๆๆๆ กับ Let's Series พาร์ทนี้  
ขออภัยแก่คนแต่งด้วยคร้าบบบบบ m(_ _)m ที่ทำให้ผู้อ่านหลายๆคนต้องรอนานมากกกกกกกกกกกก  
((ซาบซึ้งใจเหลือเกินที่ยังมีคนรอและถามถึงอยู่เนืองๆ))  
ช่วงนี้งานยุ่งมหาศาลคับ เหอๆๆๆ เลยไม่ค่อยมีเวลาสักเท่าไหร่ แถมพล็อตไม่มาด้วยง่ะ งื้อออ
> 
> อ่ะ แต่เพื่อชดเชยกับการรอคอยที่ยาวนาน มีเรื่องสั้นเป็นบรรณาการแด่คนอ่านทุกท่านคับ!!  
จริงๆแล้วก็เป็นเหตุการณ์ที่ต่อจาก Let's Heal!!! แหละคับ  
แต่แต่งโดยมีพื้นฐานมาจากบทสัมภาษณ์ของมัตสึมิยะเขา อิอิอิ 
> 
> เชิญได้ที่นี่เลยคับ :: http://kazeyama.exteen.com/20090910/natsu-no-hanabi  
บล็อกเพื่อนคับ คนกันเอง เม้นต์กันตามสบายนะคร้าบบบบบบบบ
> 
> ส่วน Let's Heal!!! :: 4th of Let's Series นี้...  
เชิญติชมตามความคิดถึง(?)นะคร้าบบบบ...  
ขอบคุณทุกท่านที่เข้ามาอ่านคร้าบบบบบบบบบบบบบบบบบบบ m(_ _)m


End file.
